


And Still Insists He Hears The Ghosts

by Samsonet



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jessica Jones is there but she's a hallucination, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Foggy overhears Matt talking to someone who isn't there.





	And Still Insists He Hears The Ghosts

“You _asshole_.”

“Nice to see you, too, Jessica.”

“Nice to see me? Is that all you’ve got to say for yourself? We thought you were _dead_ , Murdock. You were dead! And you just, just waltz back into everyone’s lives like nothing happened? Fuck. _Fuck_. Fuck!”

Matt takes off his glasses and sets them on his desk, then leans back. “There’s alcohol in one of the filing cabinets,” he says. “Or there should be. It’s a new office.”

“Yeah, I heard.” There’s the sound of the cabinets opening and closing, a bottle being opened, Jessica downing the drink. “Nelson, Murdock, and Page.”

“We’ve also been considering Page, Murdock, and Nelson. Haven’t decided yet.”

“Whatever. I heard about when Fisk got out. And then I heard you were alive again from the _news_. Guess I should be glad you weren’t trying to drag me into your mess, huh?”

“If I’d known you wanted to be invited…”

“Don’t bullshit me, Murdock. You didn’t want us there when you tried to kill yourself the first time, why would you reach out now?”

It sounds like her. It _smells_ like her, leather and cheap alcohol and sarcasm. Matt clicks his tongue and his radar returns a Jessica-shaped body standing against the wall.

Which is why it catches him off-guard when Foggy asks, “Who are you talking to, Matt?”

“Jessica Jones,” he says, though he’s afraid he knows where this is going. (Jessica raises her bottle to them and keeps drinking.) “Sorry, Fog, I let her go through the cabinets.”

Foggy doesn’t respond to that, not immediately. Matt feels him go around the room, hears the sliding of the cabinets, until Foggy comes closer and stands on the other side of Matt’s desk. Matt angles his face up, his version of eye contact.

“Matt, Jessica Jones isn’t here.”

Aaaand there it is. Yeah, if Foggy wasn’t worried about his mental health before, he definitely is now. “Ah.”

“ _Matt_.” There’s the solid thump of two open palms striking the desk. “Have you been… hearing things? That other people don’t? Honest answer, please.”

Fuck. Matt knows how this is going to go: either he says no and Foggy will worry and they might fight about secrets and that won’t end well (they just got back together less than a week ago, he’s not sure he can take breaking up again), or he says yes and Foggy still worries and they might fight over Matt seeing a doctor who’s not Claire, a doctor who practices psychiatry. And fuck, he’s not ready.

But he’s going to tell the truth. He has to. He’s fought so long, so hard -- he doesn’t want to deal with an angry Foggy again just yet.

He opens his mouth.

Nothing comes out.

Why can’t he talk? He knows what he has to say. He knows he can explain what’s been happening, in some manner. Why can’t he _move_? Even a simple a nod would answer the question. He opens and closes his mouth. Swallows. Bites his lip.

“Buddy?”

Matt feels for his glasses and puts them on. “Yes.”

“Was that a yes to the ‘buddy’, or a ‘yes, I’ve been hallucinating’?”

“Hallucinating.”

Foggy exhales sharply. “That’s not normal, Matt.”

“I know, Foggy.”

Neither of them talk for a few minutes after that. Matt stays seated, fidgeting with his hands for a little until even that takes too much energy. Foggy paces. He inhales a few times in the way that indicates  
he’s about to say something, but then seems to change his mind every time.

At last, he says “We should tell Karen.”

Matt nods. No more secrets. No more secrets. No more secrets. No more --

“Matt? Buddy?”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize, it’s just --” Foggy takes a deep breath. “I just shook my head. Matt, um. I’ll talk to Karen, and we’ll all talk about this, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Donovan's Brain_ : "He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts." As far as I know, the original line has no meaning besides just being a catchy rhyme, but it sounded cool.


End file.
